


Just One More Minute

by thesilenceinbetween



Category: Lost
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-09
Updated: 2005-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilenceinbetween/pseuds/thesilenceinbetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he needs is one more minute. Spoilers through "Do No Harm".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More Minute

**Author's Note:**

> This was for an English assignment in tenth grade, right around the time that I was feeling all emo about Boone's death. This... is in no way an actual sonnet, is it? Huh.

Just one more minute, that's all I need,  
I have to tell him where we are.  
John begs me to get out, but his warning I do not heed;  
Then I'm falling, oh so far.

Jack swears that he won't let me die,  
But all I want is for the pain to go away.  
He won't see it, though - he has to try  
To save a life that will be gone by day.

I want Shannon; there are so many things I must confess:  
How much I don't regret Sydney's events,  
How sorry I am about this whole mess.  
But, alas! My dying wish, her absence prevents.

Oh, God, she's still not here, and I'm about to die.  
Please, Jack, tell Shannon that I –


End file.
